falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Canada
Canada was a Pre-War nation, situated in North America, between the continental United States and the Alaska commonwealth. Formerly a British possession, it was granted full independence from the United Kingdom in a 1970 referendum. After an American oil pipeline was sabotaged by Canadian nationalist groups in 2072, the United States began its annexation of the Great White North, gaining complete control of the nation by 2076. Due to the presence of American military personnel in the nation, Canada was the target of several Chinese atomic bombs during the Great War of 2077, with major cities like Toronto, Montreal and Vancouver being completely obliterated by nuclear fire. History Pre-War Canada Early History While the United Kingdom disbanded its empire after 1945, it decided to keep close ties with some of its major imperial possessions, including Australia, New Zealand, India, South Africa, and of course, Canada. Canadian and British relations had always been warm ones as far back as 18th Century, but as the United Kingdom began to give freedom to it's Asian and African colonies; the Canadians became restless. Canada, though technically it's own separate entity with it's own Prime Minister and Parliament, still had to ask for the permission of the United Kingdom before changing it's constitution. Enraged, the citizens of Canada began to protest against British control of Canadian politics during the late 1960s in order to show that it was ready to become it's own separate nation from the United Kingdom. Meanwhile, in the Canadian province of Quebec; the french Quebecois took their advantage over the civil unrest to try and secede from Canada and make its own nation. British Prime Minister Oliver Dustan, afraid Canada would explode into violence, ordered standing British soldiers into the streets of major Canadian cities in 1968 to keep order. This, however, caused the Canadian protesters to riot over British soldiers being in their cities; resulting in the deaths of nearly thirty British soldiers. More riots occurred, with hundreds of Canadians being injured. Prime Minister Dustan, feeling pressure from both the British and Canadian public; personally asked Queen Elizabeth ll to give her consent on the new Canada Act of 1970. The Canada Act of 1970 had been proposed by the British Parliament so the Canadian dependence on the United Kingdom would be ended. She gave her consent, and the act was passed on February 11, 1970. Along with the Canada Act of 1970, the Constitution Act of 1970 was also passed by British Parliament on March 19, 1970; which made Canada's constitution (which had been written and owned by the British Parliament), Canada's. All Canadians, including the Quebecois, rejoiced over the fact that they were now there own separate country from the United Kingdom. But the Canadian government still had problems, they still had to deal with the French province of Quebec and the English province of Alberta trying to separate from the nation itself. Prior to the Annexation, the country's party system and its politics was a multi-party system with 8 federal-level political parties (the Liberal-Progressive; since 2041, the Liberal-Conservative; since 2041, the Progressive Conservative; since 1942 , the New Democratic; since 1986, the Ecological; since 1978, the Social Conservative; since 2052, with the Parti Nationaliste Québécois from Quebec; since 1964, and lastly the Albertan Independence Party from Alberta; since 1992) and (2 or 3 of the provincial parties' were affiliated to the LPC, PC, and NDP respectively, before the American-Canadian War happened) 12 provincial/territorial political parties, were governed their region-wide and nationwide politics. Along they adopted Parallel voting since the late 1990s for all its future national (and couple provincial (Ontario and Nova Scotia)) elections (1.3/6 or 26 out of 402 seats in the Atlantic/Maritimes region of its national seats still using First-Past-The-Post voting system for a example). American Annexation In the following decades, Canada maintained a stable relationship with the United States, with the former often emulating the cultural trends of the latter (It was often said that many Canadian cities were indistinguishable from their American counterparts). The Canadian government even permitted the United States to build Air Force bases on the western coast, with the American government promising protection in the case of a Chinese attack (Unbeknownst to the Canadian government, the U.S. also kept nuclear-armed Boeing B-52 bombers at these bases, in anticipation of a possible first strike against the Chinese). By the 2040s, Toronto and Calgary had become two of the largest industrial centers in North America, comparable to Detroit or Pittsburgh. When the increasing pressure between the U.S. and China grew, the U.S. Military frequently went through Canada to Alaska. The Canadian parliament protested the entrance of military forces in 2066, but the vast military of the United States made a show of force, making Canada back down. The U.S. Military continued to pour into Canada, going to the Anchorage Frontline to fight the Chinese. The United States also began to consume Canada's resources for the war effort, which disgruntled many of Canada's citizens; which began to form militias and revolutionary groups to fight the Americans. In 2072, a group of Canadian Nationalists blew up a small portion of the Alaskan pipeline; which resulted in the undesired outcome of the U.S. invading Canada fully. Riots and protests began to occur frequently in the cities and towns during the 2070s, all of which were brutally put down via force. Finally, in 2076, Canada was finally annexed. U.S. troops led by Commander Buzz Babcock were fully integrated into Canadian cities and towns, and Military forces began to pour through the country. The militias and revolutionary groups continued to fight U.S. occupation, and continued to use guerrilla tactics to try and defeat them. The Great War During the Great War, Canada was, unfortunately, one of the targets of Chinese missiles, because of the presence of United States Personnel. The territories are virtually untouched by any of the missiles, and thriving settlements are located there. Post-War Canada After the battle of anchorage, many Chinese refinements fled to Canada when the bombs dropped, many Canadian cities were a target of the nuclear weapons (Ottawa, Toronto, Vancouver etc) but the far north, towns and small settlements survived. Many Chinese camps are found it these areas. Military The Canadian Forces were composed of the Canadian Army, Royal Naval Corps, and Royal Canadian Air Corps. The Canadian military was small (composing of only 200,000 active servicemen and women), but it was one of the most modern and professional armies at the time. It possessed top of the line weaponry such as the Avro Canada CF-305 "Crossbow" fighter jet and the Ross-21 and MC12 Stryker armored fighting vehicle (where as the US military mostly used the same weapons from the 2030's). Sadly, even though Canada's military was so advanced, during the American Annexation, it fell due to the overwhelming numbers of U.S. troops. Events *The American Annexation of Canada International Affiliations *North American Aerospace Defense Command *United Nations Successor States *Principality of Quebec *New Canada *Cascadia Category:Locations Category:Pre-War Countries Category:Pre-War Factions